1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emergency exit window of a vehicle with a window pane and a window frame profile, whereas the window frame profile is retained by the window bay in the wall of the vehicle, whereas the window frame profile is provided with a recess for the location of the window pane, the window frame profile being provided with an opening that is located at some distance of the front side of the window pane and that is intended to detachably receive a first expansion member, a second expansion member being arranged opposite the first expansion member in the window frame profile.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
An example of an emergency exit window is FR 26 84 051. Here, a window frame profile with a very complicated shape is borne in a part constituting a sealing lip, whereas this part may be tilted outwards for taking off the window pane. A disadvantage thereof is the considerable strength that is necessary to tilt this part of the window frame profile outwards, since the corresponding part of the window frame profile is describing a movement having the shape of a circular arc during the tilting procedure. At the summit of this movement describing a circular arc, the window pane is pressed against the opposite seal.
An emergency exit window of the type mentioned above is described in of FR 23 41 726. Here, the window frame profile has a groove receiving the window pane, whereas expansion members are provided on both sides of the window frame profile in the window frame profile and are borne in a channel-like opening. On both sides of the window pane, levers are provided for taking out the window pane These levers are gripping under the sealing lips of the window frame profile. By tearing off the lips underneath the expansion members, said expansion members fall off. Now the pane may be taken out of the window frame profile. The chain molecules of the window frame profile rubber are not uniformly aligned; it is thus very unlikely that the lips may be torn off in a clean way. It is more likely that the corresponding lip is torn off so that the expansion member does not fall out of the profile body, so that the window pane cannot be pushed out of the frame. Another disadvantage is that the handles are rigidly mounted on the window frame profile. Anybody could take such a window pane out of its seal, which promotes vandalism.